


黑塔娥拉

by Sampla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 元与均棋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampla/pseuds/Sampla
Summary: 浮士德博士AU《黑塔娥拉》“一个买来的、易变质的天才，一团罪恶和病态天赋的烈焰，一份恐怖狰狞的契约。”
Relationships: 徐均朔/郑棋元 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	黑塔娥拉

**Author's Note:**

> AO3账号是问朋友借的，其他文章都是TA写的~~  
> 年下PWP，不算BE，不算黄暴，剧情性好像不是特别强，大噶不要喷我~~  
> 四年一次的229快乐！

“一个买来的、易变质的天才，  
一团罪恶和病态天赋的烈焰，  
一份恐怖狰狞的契约。”

（1）  
1930年，在布赫尔农庄的一个角落，有一棵蓊郁的菩提树，菩提树下有一个零落的小房子。房子里摆了一张破木桌，木桌上倒着一瓶梅泽堡啤酒，啤酒瓶旁放了几块啃了小半的黑面包、一本被翻烂的旧书和一只斑驳的、掉光彩漆的瓷烟斗。瓷烟斗旁是一张床，如果那岌岌可危的架子还称得上床的话。床上堆了一床被褥和一个男人。  
男人很瘦，像一个病入膏肓的痨病鬼。  
但他的眉目极深邃，连因病和饥饿而混浊的眼球也依然像暂时藻荇横布的清塘。他的鼻子曲线优美，鼻梁瘦削，颧骨下面没长胡子的面颊部位阴凉深陷、纤瘦憔悴。*他的脖颈颀长，就暴露在窗外正好的春阳下。  
郑棋元的后穴纵横着清液、血色，明艳的、黯然的，身上全是掐痕，像一个从穴口长出玫瑰的青瓷瓶。  
他把手指慢慢地僵硬地塞进玫瑰的中心，一根，又一根，然后动起来、活起来，玫瑰在一瓣一瓣绽开。  
他开始喘，苍白的脖颈泛上粉，沁上汗珠。  
性、快感，好像给了他回光的气力。  
他扭着腰塌下去，面颊蹭在床褥上，生理眼泪流出来。一双手在后穴慢慢搅动，臀紧贴着，却不碰前端，像是忘了它。  
朔朔，均朔，朔朔，徐均朔，均朔…  
他口齿不清地胡言乱语，只有三个字清晰。  
徐均朔，这是一个谜咒，可如今已经不灵验了。  
所以可悲的眼泪藏在生理泪水中。

（2）  
郑棋元是一个浪荡子，他的朋友们这么说，熟悉他的音乐家这么说，不熟悉的人听到蜚语也这么说。  
这都是打他创作出第一部还算入眼的作品开始的。  
彼时，年轻的郑棋元还躺在布赫尔农庄的菩提树下一边吃母亲备置的乳脂草莓，一边翻看他幼年喜欢的关于世界各地蝴蝶的插画书籍。刚刚在神学院毕业的郑棋元依然喜欢那些壮丽而罕见的蝴蝶，书页中夹着标本，热带凤蝶、摩尔福蝶、枯叶蝶。他抚摸着翅膀鳞片上的细微凹槽和瘤状突起，轻轻哼起变奏的勃拉姆斯，一个神学学士。  
他眯眼迎着被菩提树叶过滤后的阳光，勾起唇角望着黑塔娥拉•爱丝梅拉达——他的晶莹剔透、赤身裸体的精灵。黑塔只在翅膀上长有一个浆果色的深斑点，死去的标本远看是被血液冻结的花瓣。  
郑棋元尤其喜欢这种蝴蝶，他用手指轻轻点上标本，想象黑塔飞起来。没有鳞片的蝶翼看上去既脆如薄冰，又布满颜色稍深的血管，像一首幻想诗的骨架。  
草地上散落的树叶被含在唇齿间，他鼓起腮帮思索自己的旋律。

郑棋元有时喜欢去各种俱乐部玩，保龄球俱乐部、戏剧社、哲学沙龙。他欢呼痛饮，保龄球打得很好，也约女孩去餐厅吃饭，但总是主动地没有下文，保龄球赛至高潮时常常会一走了之。  
大部分时间他喜欢冥思，终日缄默，姐姐和朋友都不明白他在想什么。  
大概是从幼年起养成的习惯，他总是安静，清泉般的眼瞳盯着蝴蝶的标本书，倒映折射出人事的斑斓和污秽。

（3）  
在他15岁之前从来没有人想象他和音乐挂钩。

郑棋元来到了凯泽斯阿舍恩念书，住在伯父家，1900年时他还叫郑迪。  
他在学校成绩优异却叫老师头疼。  
无聊的课上他总会早早溜走，跑到伯父的乐器仓库在那里呆一整天。店铺的老板刘岩总会在仓库里。刘岩有时弹着琴等他和他聊天，有时足尖点着节奏不理任何人。  
那是一个矫健的疯子，又是一个在乐器中流浪的诗人，一个没有信仰的阿赫斯维*。  
他从不有意的教导，只是自言自语。  
他可以和乐理知识尚不足的郑迪大谈特谈“贝多芬的钢琴奏鸣曲作品111号为什么没有第三乐章”，讲他并不迷恋巴赫，除了他的三两个无伴奏合唱，一个托卡他和《平均律钢琴曲集》，说音乐的那些前文化状态，没有和声、放弃节拍，自由吟咏、吼叫*。  
口齿畅谈时，大段大段的音符、乐章也从他的指尖流泄而下。  
他似乎从不需要听众，也不需要乐队，他自己就是一场自演自奏的音乐会。  
有时候他谈着弹着就唱起来，歌词也是潦草凌乱的，像疯子的胡言乱语，什么头发、草原，什么火焰、白天。刘岩跟他讲蝴蝶的故事，他说他曾经有只闪着银粉的白蝴蝶，飞进他的脑、他的心，最后又伤痕累累、不忍地飞走了。  
一个奇谲的故事，郑迪想起他最喜欢的黑塔娥拉。  
他坐在琴房静静听他的喊叫或低语，静静听那些用力迸溅的错综的音乐，听一个又一个下午。  
像古时的修士偷习炼金术一般补习乐理，郑迪很聪慧，很快就能跟上刘岩吊诡的思维。  
但他从不动手弹键盘，钢琴的键盘是非黑即白的宇宙，他盯着它，好像在害怕什么。  
标本书籍中的黑塔娥拉轻轻挣动了一下，似乎摆脱封印一般渴望挣脱老旧的胶水。

（4）  
1905年时郑棋元已经放弃了成为牧师、教父的路。他终是逃不开黑白宇宙的诱惑，在神学院时学着哲学科学百科和逻辑学时就开始和刘岩飞快地练习钢琴的基础技巧，在还看不懂简谱时就敢写曲，极富自己的巧思。  
他讨厌莱比锡大学的和声学，却对对位法很感兴趣，写了成山的卡农曲和赋格曲，虽被教授们一致认为诡异而缺乏美感，但已被很多人称赞为天才。

然而“天才”——一种不惨任何杂质、纯净透明、只由上帝和天使赋予的明丽色彩，有多少人配得到它？

偏头痛给郑棋元带来了尖利的昏沉，写曲的笔掉在地板上。  
他熬了几个大夜却一无所获，伏案睡着了。  
在梦中他看见一只蝴蝶，脆弱的透明，却粘着两滴浓墨一样的斑点。蝴蝶落在一个男孩儿的腕骨处，男孩儿用骨节处纹了蝴蝶的手指抚摸自己，划过喉结，揉捏乳头，再探进下身。  
他看不清那个男孩的面容，只能感到他用色情又灵活的指法钻进自己的后穴、摩挲自己被激得热烫的肠壁，摁压、勾引自己甬道深处那一块软肉。  
睁眼时下体一片阴湿粘腻，前端和后穴。

久违的湿滑令他想到自己在神学院时一个神棍教授。  
那时他在大课的课间醒来，那位教授依旧在讲台上唾沫横飞、大谈特谈恶魔对人的控制，没有一点罢休的架势。

“沉溺于淫欲的人，会受恶魔控制。”  
“魔鬼是诱惑的来源，而女人是诱惑者的工具。”

郑棋元想，那男孩儿呢？

（5）  
于是郑棋元站在了妓院的门口。  
脂粉的各式腥甜混合在一起，仿佛一只舌苔生疮的癞皮狗哈出的口气，女人花白饱满的大腿和胸脯暴露在这样的气味中，像速冻的死猪肉一样令人生厌。  
郑棋元躲过爱抚他面颊和裆部的女人的手，他要找一个男孩儿。  
然后一个穿着黑纱的男孩扯住了他的衣角。

他真美。  
幽灵一般的大眼睛眼尾妩媚，眼底有淡淡的乌青。轻薄的黑纱挂在他的身上，仿佛是撒旦的幼子。  
男孩一寸一寸吃进他的阴茎，多汁的唇被迫撑大。口腔仿佛一个湿热的黑洞，他收起白牙用唇舌梳理着郑棋元的耻毛，用软白的手指料理充血的睾丸，舔弄柱体上的经脉，抚平褶皱，不顾一切地替他深喉。  
郑棋元难耐中扯掉了黑纱，男孩的整片后背就暴露在自己的跨下。他的背上有大片的纹身，郑棋元最爱的黑塔娥拉。没有血色的背近乎玉或冰雪的色泽，仅被皮肉包裹的肩胛骨是舒展的蝶翼。  
粘腻的吸吮，男孩被撑的呜咽，他的喘息。  
郑棋元的龟头剐蹭在男孩紧窄的咽喉，马眼被虎牙搔弄。  
他被舔得忘乎所以，开始放肆地挺腰。

然而剧痛就在快要登顶时传来。  
男孩用不可思议的手劲儿突然把他的下身翻过去，抓握住他的臀部，狠准地掰开。软舌飞快地弃去郑棋元的阴茎，伴着一指已经猛地操进了他的后穴，尖利的虎牙磨咬着穴口的软肉，郑棋元整个人颤抖起来。  
男孩的温顺无害褪去，变成暴戾的黑色。含情脉脉的舔舐与包裹变成邪恶的试探，钻心的麻痒。  
他把小半张脸埋进郑棋元的臀峰之间，唇舌鞭挞着郑棋元愈发媚红的穴肉。  
梦中的湿滑在现实重现，郑棋元感到自己的肠道正在分泌某些不贞的液体，却又在难耐的瘙痒中不知靥足地叫嚣着要更粗更硬的东西直接捅进来。

最后他几乎是逃逸般离开那个烟花之地。  
离开后他发现他什么都不记得，男孩儿的名字、样貌、声音。  
却又在过后的好几个连续的日夜里梦到那双眼睛，蝴蝶的斑点，男孩的眼睛，醒来后后穴的水打湿了一条又一条内裤。  
他再三地伸手抚慰自己的前端，可缺失了温热黑洞的他根本不足以高潮，最后总是不可避免地塞进后穴翻搅才勉强着泻出来。

他为自己的身体反应不齿，但很想找到他。  
那个披着黑纱的男孩儿却像失踪了一般。

（6）  
于是他与更多的男孩欢爱，与此同时他的偏头痛稍稍缓解，终于写出了一些差强人意的段落和练习曲。  
他略微熟络一些的音乐人朋友开始调侃他喜欢没有胸脯的干瘪的小男孩，烟花巷中传出他的桃色轶事。  
但人们不知道是那些面庞姣美的男孩们从他的身后进入他，劲瘦的双臂像抽枝的竹条一样狠狠地勒紧他的腰臀高提起来，迫使他趴伏在艳俗的被褥上，跪立着用硬烫的阴茎把他撞得七荤八素。  
他们用冰冷的无生机的眼光戳破他的假面，拨烂他的皮囊，看见他内心卑鄙的高尚、饱富空虚的才情和岌岌可危的性的本能。  
他们像第一个男孩一样，用黑纱一般绝望而虚幻的情欲网住了自己，正如捕蝶人用密网扼杀蝴蝶。  
他们咬，他们舔，他们像情场老手一般将齿印留在他身上的每一寸不为外人所道的皮肉，舌尖、乳尖、胸腹、脚踝。  
作弄自己时他们像娼妓一样从不吻他，但郑棋元总觉得被作弄的自己才是妓女，一只被欲念驱使、教唆的兽。

“你叫什么名字？”  
每次高潮的癫狂中郑棋元总是头晕目眩地问他身后看不见表情的男孩儿。

“朔。”  
这个男孩咬着他泛着柿红的薄耳廓吐出一个模糊得听不清的字音，被黑丝巾蒙住双眼的郑棋元直觉男孩的软舌、手指还在模仿下身抽插的频率在他的耳蜗和口腔中进进出出。

……

“均朔。”  
那个男孩儿坏极了，在他不应期时继续挺动依旧不知疲倦的下体带来充血的令人着魔的细碎刺痛。一手蒙住他的眼睛抽空光明，一手扼住他的阴茎只准他靠后穴干性高潮，像只发情的母猫一样滴水。  
自己的尖叫掩住了男孩的低语。  
……

“徐均朔。”  
“徐…均朔…”  
他把他逼在墙角夹紧自己的大腿，双手合在一起拉高了抵在布满蝴蝶海报的灰墙上，男孩儿还没长熟的薄薄的胸口紧贴着自己淌汗的后背，随微微的喘息振动。他低头看见徐均朔似虎的性器在他腿间畅快又阻塞地进出，经脉绷起。雪白的腿根被磨得一片红肿，又烫又痛。自己的阴茎蹭在墙上起伏不平的海报上爽到发疼，浑浊的白液星星点点地滴在凤尾蝶、枯叶蝶、还有他最爱的黑塔娥拉的翅翼上，  
穴口溢出不止的淫水把徐均朔的性器淋得水津津，滴下去祸害了垫在膝下的枕头。  
“你呢？你叫什么？”他问。  
“郑…棋…棋元…”  
“嗯？叫什么？”他单手锁住郑棋元的上身，另一只手抵进他的后穴，三指抠挖出愈发淋漓的汁水。  
“…棋…元…”  
“你骗人，郑迪。”  
小孩咬着后槽牙，中指辗转，阴茎破开层层穴肉，死死地钉进郑棋元甬道中最软的深处。  
然后风暴骤起。  
被肏射的瞬间，郑棋元像是不顾脖颈扭断一般地回头讨要他的吻，想看清是什么人知道他的曾用名。  
但徐均朔全然不顾郑棋元急急转头可能颈椎错位的风险，单手猛地锢住脖子，叼住侧颈隐约可见的动脉给予他警告。  
阴冷的精液在穴口由于窒息而痉挛收紧的一瞬尽数喂给郑棋元，他甜甜地说：  
“因为你最爱我，因为恶魔什么都知道。”

……

无数次肮脏的抵死交欢中，郑棋元试图记住男孩们的名字，shuo又或许shawn，却在和下一个男孩上床时就忘记。  
他被操开了就竭力咬着字音胡乱地叫不清男孩的名字，含含糊糊地念念有词，上头和下面两张嘴都兜着水，津水、汗水、精水。

旋律就在这种神鬼交接的时刻到来。鲜艳奇谲的灵感、天才像是原本就发酵于、盛放在男孩的体内，男孩又是养蛊人又是容器，甚至是蛊虫本身。那些吸收了七彩的黑色旋律随着浊白的精液，顺着相连不分的性器官灌进郑棋元的身体。  
于是他在深顶和磨弄中哼吟声渐高，又在渐快渐强的水声中破碎到不成曲调，男孩的低喘则是曲中短暂的休止符。  
有时他被肏得只能趴在被褥间缓气，吐着舌尖慢慢抽一支半长的瓷烟斗，用显着牙痕的手指赌气般点上灰墙上黑塔娥拉尾翼处的斑点。他觉得她们在窥探他，蝴蝶寒凉的眼光钻进他的后穴放肆地、侵城掠地地观察他的构造，就像年幼时他欣赏她们一样。又觉得蝴蝶浆果色的斑点像自己偶尔弄脏床单的血迹，像他想象中床上人的瞳仁，正如他的第一个孩子看他的第一眼，欲望的精灵。  
满室低级烟草的香味中，他有时遐想那些危险的男孩是同一个人，然后挑着眉自我否定。但引导自己勃起的都是一类男孩——身带致命病毒，他承认。  
他驯得他在欲念中不再追索他的吻，他的眼睛。在他的性爱中他不看、不听、不停，一辈子死在床上也甘愿。

他与他们纠缠了短短三个月，却像是受了一场令一生脱胎换骨的死神的弥撒，一场副作用为梅毒的弥撒。

（7）  
1910年的帕莱斯特里纳，郑棋元租住的小屋坐落于山腰处。这里冬季不下雨的好日子其实很少。  
当温阳斜射在边缘锯齿状的硬叶上，透过小屋的窗户就能眺望不算太远处的六层平台的Santuario Della Fortuna Primigenia神庙。郑棋元知道那个遥远在公元2世纪的宏大建筑里供奉着命运女神。

写曲从深夜至黎明，日出时郑棋元从杂乱的乐谱和废纸中抬头，总觉得诺恩斯的目光穿过神庙的高柱和山间的晨雾拂在自己的身上，仿佛审视着他笔下流淌或凝滞的乐章，以此警示他未来必将完成的罪恶。

他在与男孩们的欢愉中染了梅毒，在自己还未过于重视时已不治自愈了，但郑棋元觉得自己的血液中渗进了某些黑色的液体。  
山中寂静，他就在小屋里写曲，仿佛回到那个贴着蝴蝶海报的四壁灰墙的狱，唯独缺了男孩在自己写曲时从背后环抱时轻轻落在他肩头的吻。  
淅淅沥沥的雨不带凉意，徒增湿腻，水汽充盈屋内屋外。  
过分的湿度常引得他犯咳疾，但似曾相识的粘腻总可以把他带回6年前那场荒唐的梦。

终于，在帕莱斯特里纳的第二年，6年前那个披黑纱的男孩兜兜转转又回到了他的梦中。  
他说，我是均朔，徐均朔。  
他说，你的灵感都是我给的，从今往后，二十四年。  
他说，你不许爱任何人，我要你的灵魂。  
他说，他说，他还说了很多，冷冰冰的契约。其实他说什么自己都会答应的。

就像他曾经在床上说郑迪，别看别听。  
是他说的，他想起来了。  
于是他不看不听。  
于是他又可以写出令人称奇的作品。

（8）  
郑棋元有时候觉得徐均朔是个无理取闹的孩子，有时又是个异想天开的天才。  
这一秒他胡天胡地地扯着和弦的构成就是碰运气，听任盲目的厄运的摆布、星宿的摆布，说每个构成和弦的音的复调的尊严是通过星宿来保障的*。下一秒就强硬地搂着郑棋元的腰，唇逼近他的唇让他讲故事给他听。

搬至慕尼黑远郊后的无数个夜里，徐均朔大部分时间都不会出现。

这个城市的昼夜温差很大，夏日的清晨和夜晚穿人字拖非常冻脚，城郊的晚上却怡人。  
徐均朔偶尔出现时也不说话，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着深黑幕布上的星星——夜海中的磷虾。郑棋元望着他就想起那个看四十四次日落的孩子，起身稍抚一抚他的面颊，安稳地带着梅泽堡啤酒的淡淡酒香入眠。

郑棋元总是在春天有花香的夜晚自言自语，回忆童年的邻居做的黄油果仁黑面包，细细地讲母亲是怎样用蓝色扁平大碗做凝脂草莓，再撒上黑面包屑和砂糖的牛奶*。他一边讲自己幼时看的各种各样的奇怪生物的画册、标本书，一边静静地吸烟，还用着多年以前那根带瓷盖的烟斗。他说着书里的海洋、山村和宇宙，无知觉地轻轻抚摸着标本册子里那只静静的黑塔娥拉，他知道徐均朔在听。

慕尼黑的冬天很冷，大雪像冰的沙砾。徐均朔总只披着黑纱，郑棋元多此一举地为他裹上自己的棉衣，还特意上市镇买了一顶粉红的兔绒帽，青年瘦削的身体被棉袄裹成圆圆的一团。不大的炉火映着徐均朔平日冰冷的面颊从苍白变到绯红。  
徐均朔被气得那一天都躲在标本书籍中黑塔娥拉的那一页，却还是在零点悄悄滑进郑棋元冬天里永远捂不热的被窝。  
他慢慢把面颊贴在郑棋元不留神露出的后颈，慢慢慢慢呵住他的后背，眼光在他的唇上停顿了很久很久。  
终于在夜色最深最沉的时刻，偷偷递给郑棋元一个眼角的吻。

他睡得好沉，徐均朔想。

屋外暴雪呼卷，壁炉中的柴薪发出轻微的噼啪声。

（9）  
郑棋元以为他可以在慕尼黑这个气候并不怡人的城市呆到老死，直至二十四年终结。  
他的父母去世了，刘岩写信给他，并称自己离开了凯泽斯阿舍恩，让他不用找他。  
他作曲，颠倒日夜。  
灵感终于在契约撕开其真面目之后迸溅出来，他写得快极了。  
独自过的日子很慢，与徐均朔呆在一起时的时光流速又很快。

但1928年一个男孩的出现打乱了他的所有。  
那个也叫徐均朔的男孩，他哥哥和他亡嫂的儿子，差他16岁的侄子来探望他，向他请教作曲问题。

多么可笑？  
他的天赋正是从均朔那剽窃的，他不过是个出卖了灵魂的小偷。  
而这个徐均朔——他的侄子，像永生玉兰一样年轻又俊朗，才华横溢。

他也说和弦的构造，相信星宿对陈旧和声的革新，像个孩子一样喜欢听自己年轻时在保龄球俱乐部和咖啡餐厅的陈年旧事。  
但他在郑棋元讲母亲制作糕点的流程前就把自制西饼递到他的手心或唇边。在看星星时从不缄默，总是高兴地抓着他的手指给他看天上的星座，仙后座、室女座、天鹅座，精准无疑。  
他叫他朔朔，说他就是一个小精灵，也默许他没大没小地叫棋元。  
他不敢多看他，惶恐地承受青年人对他的自来熟和亲昵。

徐均朔出现的越来越少了，郑棋元有时会以为他已经消失了。  
如果不是他在睡梦中又再次不断不断地看到多年以前自己与他的颠倒欢爱和几乎要压垮他整个梦境的乌泱泱的黑塔娥拉，玻璃般脆弱的蝶翼上，深紫色斑点似乎能滴下血。

然而他在光怪陆离中醒来，迎接他的则是另一个噩梦。

（10）  
蝴蝶的翅翼爬满了男孩儿的小腹，浆果般的唇吮吻郑棋元的舌、乳首、耳垂，汗津津的小腹仿佛闪着磷粉，眼尾的红妆又像他的瓷烟斗还留有的釉彩。郑棋元在癫狂的迷雾中恍惚，直觉徐均朔的性器仿佛蝴蝶尖利的口器，冰凌一般直直地插进自己的心，潋滟的舌又浮游在郑棋元的面颊，呵着冷气勾走他眼尾绵绵的泪。

玉兰一般的面颊却爬上了魔鬼的深情。

“叔叔，叔叔，你爱不爱我？”  
他从不叫他叔叔。  
这不是朔朔，而是那个徐均朔。

太过了，太过了。  
郑棋元散着腿，夹着下身，想。  
他又想到了自己的侄子，真正的均朔，那个可爱的、精灵般的、永生玉兰一样洁净、自己不敢触碰的男孩儿，而不是这个该死的冒名的恶鬼。  
那才是男孩。  
眼前这个是黑色的羊羔，顶着均朔的皮囊，有着与面容和年龄不符的粗硬的阴茎，抽插自己时腹部的花纹恍若振翅欲飞，眼风带着美艳的决绝。  
然而蝴蝶的汁液令人呕吐，自己的下身却已经甘之如饴。

即将登顶毛骨悚然的高潮时，他想到关于自己之前经历过的男孩们都是一个样的一个猜想。蝴蝶纹身，病毒一样的精液。  
在签订契约的那个夜晚答案他早已明白。

其实他疯了似的想念他们，想念他们的黑塔娥拉般的多情的眼睛、多汁的嘴唇，想念他们锋利口器般的阴茎。  
是男孩们给了他灵感，最初的披着黑纱的男孩，他的蝮蛇一样的男孩儿们——徐均朔。而他的侄子，那个干净纯粹的男孩，在这样残忍的情潮中他终于胆敢直视自己。他面对他时只是无知的脸热和幼齿的不知所措，撑死算是迟来的青春期的浅薄意动。  
对魔鬼的情与欲疾如火山海啸，像他的肠液一般蜿蜒流荡。

感受到阴茎又在勃起，徐均朔再一次把郑棋元单腿捞起，架在肩头面对他。他要看着他，目不转睛。之前多少次，他指奸他，用灵活、善于钻研的舌进入，绑住他的双眼，把他按在墙上用最深最狠的力度肏，腿根、穴肉，一遍又一遍。  
不够，不够，不够，远远不够。  
徐均朔想。  
他在曾经一场场的欢爱中把郑棋元拖进黑暗，那都是他。但却始终背对着，操弄和深顶中他看不见黑暗中郑棋元的眼睛。  
“睁眼…郑迪…睁眼…”  
徐均朔莫名地哭了，眼圈儿红起来，落了泪却不舍得眨眼。抽噎中如赌气胡来一般加快、加重了下身的挺动，像是一个无助无措的孩子，渴求用这样南辕北辙的方式唤醒他的灵魂。  
红肿的双眼却小心翼翼地虔诚地望着郑棋元，一个魔鬼的神情，却像一位信徒摩拜着他的主。  
他想看郑迪、郑棋元的眼睛，一措不错地追踪着他，他的水晶、他藏污纳垢的宝匣、他的布偶。  
他想看郑棋元的情动、眼波的涣散和眼底歇斯底里的火光，更想让他擦亮眼睛，发现自己的破绽，心的裂缝，和偷偷钻进去的人照面。  
然而郑棋元已经被他惯坏了，在无数次的性爱中，即使间隔十余年，他一样已经沉溺在他给予的痉挛一般的情欲泥沼中。更用力的拉扯只是徒增趣味，只会加快他没入深渊的速度。  
习惯的可怕让郑棋元学会了好听的叫床、讨巧的顶臀，自然还有闭眼。  
“均朔…徐均朔…给我…”  
他在淫荡地抬腰，胡乱地浪叫，操我要我射给我。  
可他根本不知道此时的郑棋元在喊谁，是要他，还是他，那个单纯的精灵。  
徐均朔用尽全身的力气只能凭阴茎钉住郑棋元，手背不停地擦拭自己夺眶而出的眼泪。他压抑着哭声胡乱地吻郑棋元。  
他终于吻到了、捉到了他的唇。  
像捕住什么一见难得的猎物，他就快不能克制自己双唇的打颤。舌短促地划过他冰冷的牙齿，死死纠缠住他的舌。  
泪顺着面颊流下来，蜿蜒着似乎能淌得多远，最终只是颓然地搁浅在郑棋元的颈窝中。  
徐均朔哭的时候竭力抑制着胸口的颤抖，振动却一直牵扯到他们的下体。

郑迪，看看我吧，抱抱我吧。  
徐均朔在心中嘶吼。  
惊雷总是于无声中炸响。  
我错了，你爱爱我吧…  
到如今他终于尝到了高潮的滋味，太甜了，既涩又痛得烧心，他觉得自己把一切都搞砸了。  
谁又会爱一个魔鬼呢？

此后徐均朔消失了，郑棋元再也写不出曲子了，他的日子一天天的困窘下去。  
1930年，在他修补完《浮士德哀歌》之后，似乎他所有的气力已被耗尽。

正如契约所说，郑棋元是一个买来的、易变质的天才，是一团罪恶和病态天赋的烈焰。  
他的生活应该是冷冰冰的——因此他不可以去爱任何人。

（11）  
躺在故土肮脏的被褥中，郑棋元从自慰的高潮余韵中慢慢出来，面颊现出的潮红褪去。  
他望着窗外蓊郁的菩提树，又想起他童年在树下看书哼曲的时光。

“均朔，饶恕我的一切…”  
…………

黑塔娥拉从翻烂的书页中挣脱诅咒飞起来，在明媚的春阳下像两片飘浮的花瓣，血液解冻了。  
他轻轻站立在郑棋元淌着清液的尚有余温的指节，最终降落在他冷掉的薄唇上。

黑暗中，徐均朔轻哼着他谱的哀歌，浆果般的唇勾起，泪从面颊滑下。  
他张开双臂。  
真黑啊，郑迪。  
来陪我……  
于是一只蝴蝶撞入他的怀中。

**Author's Note:**

> *肖像描写源于书中男主父亲的面部描写，稍稍修改了一下。  
> *有关蝴蝶、和弦、梅毒描写源于托马斯曼《浮士德博士》原著。  
> 刚刚开始写同人，也不知道写的怎么样，欢迎大噶到评论区和我聊天~


End file.
